


6:25

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, kind of, otp feels meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Murdoc goes to elaborate lengths to get Mac on a "date."





	6:25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> Written for the otp feels meme prompt 20: Bond

It started when Bozer found a note tucked inside one of his James Bond DVDs. It was one of those tiny cards in an envelope, like the ones that come attached to floral arrangements and it had Mac’s name on it. Typed not handwritten.

“We should bring it to the Phoenix and have it analyzed before you open it,” Bozer said as Mac turned the envelope over in his hands.

“Bozer, it’s not a bomb,” Mac replied, already starting to pull it open.

“Yeah, but it could be anthrax or some shit,” Bozer said. “That has got Murdoc written all over it and you know it. We need a better security system.”

Mac had to admit Bozer had a point about the security system. “Murdoc wouldn’t try to kill me via anthrax in an envelope. He’d want to kill me in person.”

“So what, you’re just going to open it?”

“Bozer, Murdoc likes to play puzzles, if this is from Murdoc opening it is what is going to lead to the next step,” Mac said. “Once we determine if it is in fact from Murdoc and not a note from something else that got shoved somewhere weird, then I will bring it to Matty.”

Bozer grumbled, but relented and Mac opened the envelope.

“You were right,” Mac said. “It’s Murdoc.”

“What does it say?”

“When was the last time you went on a date?” Mac read. “Signed, ‘Murdoc’.”

There was another folded piece of paper in the envelope too, and Mac pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a cashout ticket for a casino for the amount of 1.12.

“So we go to Matty about this now, right?”

 

Matty didn’t waste anytime in sending a security team to Mac’s house to set up a proper security system after Mac and Bozer arrived at the Phoenix with the note.

“So, uh, what’s our next move? How can we figure out what Murdoc’s up do from this?”

“I think it’s likely that the number on the cashout ticket is important,” Cage said.

Mac nodded in agreement. “I was thinking it could be a date. It’s a very specific number and Murdoc isn’t the kind of person to choose numbers randomly. I think we should go to this casino on that date and see if anything happens.”

“That’s putting a lot of faith in guess work, isn’t it?” Riley said. “I mean, we don’t actually know if that’s what it means. We could be reading into it totally wrong.”

“Riley makes a good point,” Matty said. “I think we should investigate this from more than one angle. Mac, Jack, if you want to stake out the casino on January twelfth, be my guest. Until then, we’re going to look at other options and follow up on those. We can’t leave anything unexplored when it comes to Murdoc.”

 

Nothing successful came out of looking into various aspects of the cashout ticket or the card itself until January twelfth rolled around and Mac got a text from a private number.

 

[PRIVATE:]

=4w ~s3\~7 v4g3 o5\~ (3 d2~3

 

“What does it even say?” Bozer asked.

Riley was already opening her laptop. “I can run a code breaking algorithm.”

“No need,” Cage said. “I know this code.”

Cage grabbed Mac’s phone and in barely a minute had the message translated. “Six twenty-five, don’t be late,”she read. “It looks like we were right about the date on the cashout ticket.”

“Well then,” Matty said. “Mac, Jack you’re going to the casino. Riley get coms set up, and Cage, teach Mac the key for that code.”

 

Jack walked into the casino at 6:20 and Mac followed him five minutes later entering at exactly 6:25 and taking a seat at the bar instead of at a game table. Jack, chose a game table that left him with a clear view of Mac at the bar.

At 6:28 Murdoc slid into the seat next to Mac at the bar. “I’m surprised you accepted my invitation.”

“Invitation?”

“That’s really all it was,” Murdoc said. “But I suppose you were probably all worried that I was planning something big. If we’re being honest I just wanted to see you before I do put my big plans in motion. You’re going to be a very busy man soon, MacGyver.”

Mac wishes that the bar stools weren’t quite packed together, because there isn’t really enough room for him to scoot his chair away from Murdoc which he really wants to do. What Murdoc is saying seems entirely too convenient for him to believe.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up?” Mac asked.

“Well, if you hadn’t shown up, then I would have had to kidnap you,” Murdoc said. “But here you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> The code used is a [real code used by 19th century lesbian Anne Lister to record her lesbian relationships](http://transmanjameskirk.tumblr.com/post/169168185682/queerasfact-this-is-secret-code-used-by) .


End file.
